Can't Fight This Feeling
by S. Ieesha
Summary: Summary: “Who says the song stops? It will never stops….” Ed and Winry had a fight. And yet this symphony…. His voice…. EdWin. Inspired from the song Can’t Fight This Feeling Glee version Originally sang by Reo Speedwagon First songfic, EdWin


Can't Fight This Feeling

"Why don't you just chill out a little bit, Winry! It's just automails!!"

_Fingers gracefully played the string. A symphony came out beautifully. He looked far ahead as he sat on the balcony's chair. Keeping the melody of his guitar, he took a breath._

"JUST automails?!?! What do you mean 'just'?!"

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer"_

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow"_

"Shut up, Ed!! Don't you know I makes that automail with all of my might? Know what it's like to stay all night long just to give you an arm and a leg to keep moving on?!"

"_What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish that I had the strength to let it flow"_

The golden-hair alchemist sucked on his own breath. The two glared at each others. Sea blue clashed with brilliant golden. The girl raised her hand. And swung it towards him.

"_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight"_

Tears fell down, and she turned around to ran away. Away from him. Away from what she thought was nightmare. But the boy could only stood with wide eyes, holding his red cheek. His broken automail clenched tightly beside him. He broke his promise yet again.

"_You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter night"_

Ed sighed, eyes turned downwards. He took a step, his long locks shadowed his eyes. And he walked to the balcony. The night's sky was dark tonight. Well, because it was snowing out here.

"_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_

When he almost sat on the chair behind him, he saw a glint of wood. A classic guitar. He took it to his arms and sat, gazing at the panorama in front of him shortly before placing his fingers on the strings. Fingers gracefully played the string. A symphony came out beautifully. He looked far ahead as he sat on the balcony's chair. Keeping the melody of his guitar, he took a breath.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars. Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore"The melody beautifully came out of his lips as he kept on singing while playing the guitar, eyes still gazing at the views of falling snow.

Winry swore she heard something. Something that caught her ears. Something that sounded rare yet priceless. And as she walked out of her bedroom, the voice led her to a simple balcony. She heard melodies of guitar, and continued herself to walked closer to the source of voice.

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it's always seems that I'm following you, girl, cause you can take me to the places, that alone I'd never find" he continued to sang, didn't even realizing the present behind the door to the balcony. As he went along with the floating melodies, he stood up, keeping his guitar played.

She continued to stepped, as she finally stopped behind the balcony door. Through the glass, she could saw someone's familiar back. The same golden…. Her eyes widened as she continued to listened. Her eyes widened more in amazement as the familiar person stood up.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the wind, on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might" he continued, eyes still focusing on the falling white snow, head still focusing on the song, and heart still focusing on one single person.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever" As she heard him singing, she couldn't took her eyes off of him. She saw white light illuminated around his figure as he sang. It was almost like a miracle of a song. She couldn't took much more, so she stepped into the balcony, stopping the singing boy abruptly. As the boy turned around, he felt two warm arms wrapped him tightly.

"Ed…. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry" she sobbed to his shoulder. Ed's wide eyes softened quickly as he put his flesh arm around the girl, keeping the automail to hold the guitar.

* * *

"Too bad you stopped singing"

"Well, you surprised me!"

"Hahah! I know…. Sorry"

"What for? And beside, the song never stops"

"What?"

"The song never stops. Don't you remember?"

"Well…. But it stopped for seconds…."

Silence. And laughter.

While covered in snow and panting, the two looks up as they watch snow falls down peacefully. Gentle smiles on both of their faces. Two voices appears in their heads. And a song plays in their hearts.

"_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

_

* * *

_"I've forgotten what I started fighting for" the two smiled at each other as the boy played the guitar. They watched the snow fell as the two of them sang. "Even if I have to crawl upon your floor, come crashing through your door…" Melodies floated around them, invisibly.

"Hey, how about snowball fight?"

"_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

"Oh, you're on!"

_Who says the song stops? It will never stops…._

_

* * *

_A/N: Kinda twisted, I know…. Though I hope you guys understand. If you don't, just tell me and I'll explain it :) Review please!! Need to know if I need to improve more for future songfic ^w^


End file.
